Wild Enigma: Tale of the Twisted Raider
by Nomorereason.Darkus
Summary: Kamen Rider Enigma...Wild Card Ranger. The two halves of the same card. The same, poisonous card. This is the Origin of Ron, the Wild Enigma.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The Universe, if anything, is a vast…dangerous place. The universe is infinite and is home to man dimensions. A select few can travel through dimensions. But how many can travel through the various dimensions and remain unscathed? Kamen Rider Enigma, a mysterious as a rider could get. He is able to switch between six elements in his secondary mode, going to Enigma: Aquos, Haos, Subterra, Haos, Ventus, and Darkus. However, Kamen Rider Enigma is synonymous with the name of the Wild Card Power Ranger. He is able to achieve a perfect form between Enigma and Wild Card, becoming the Wild Enigma. This form was his strongest and not anything in his home dimension could defeat him. Expect his mind. The tale of this individual is a sad one. One always fights to protect their home yet not everyone could fully adjust to being knee deep in evil to suddenly being in a peaceful environment. Wild Enigma, once known as Ron, has a tale full of sorrow.

_What is the card that he will deal next? Find out in Chapter 1, The Beginnings. _


	2. Chapter 1

Act 1: Rated R for Reason.

Chapter 1: Prelude to Battle.

The bell rang within the classroom, dismissing the classmates as Ron found himself tired as hell. He wore his normal black jeans, shoes, and a black vest. Ron yawned, getting up, picking up his heavily worn black leather jacket. Smirking, he put it on as he began to leave towards the door.

"Ron. We need to talk."

Ron sighed, turning around as his teacher held up a white textbook with various drawings in it.

"What you write about your other classmates isn't very nice. Jake actually works very hard. And Troy doesn't always cut class!"  
"This is why I call that book my "Private" book. I'd like to have it back thank you very much."

His teacher sighs, shaking her head as she tossed it to him.

"You have a lot of potential, you know that Ron?"

Ron catches his book and places his bag on.

"Of course you would say that. That's what you get paid for anyway." Ron walks off, placing his earphones into his head. The earphones were black, from the wires all the way to the actually buds. He stormed out, listening to rock.

_"It's not too late. It's never too late. World…We know won't…come back. TIME. We had…Won't! Get back." _

Three Days Grace's Never too Late. One of his favorite songs. He walked past the doors, ready to exit before finding a female teenager he was secretly avoiding. Quickly, Ron tried to walk the other way.

"RON. I can hear your keys a mile away."

Ron sighed, turning around, removing his headphones. He paused it for the moment.

"Hey…"

Ron took a deep breath, sighing. _Of all the people to stumble into, it had to be her! Damn her pretty smile and her nice manners and how she always notices me and-Ron?! Snap out of it. I am so punching myself in the stomach later. _

"Seriously Ron. What's up with the keys?"  
"Mostly key chains…"  
"But do you have the keys to my heart?"

Ron blinks. _Tessa Ozbel. Of all people to fall for. Not that I like her. I really don't. _

"Um…Uh…"  
"So. Today's Friday. Do you have any plans?"  
"I AM GOING TO BATHE IN THE BLOOD OF MY ENEMIES!"  
"Okay…I'm just going to let you…do that. And happy birthday!"  
"How did you…?"  
"I have my ways." Tessa smiled brightly. "Enjoy!"

Sighing, Ron placed his music back into his ears as he walked out.

_"I! HATE! You! LOVE! I. HATE! You. LOVE! I. Hate! Everything about you! WHY? DO I…STILL LOVE YOU? YOU. HATE. EVERYTHING ABOUT ME! WHY. DO YOU…..LOVE ME? I. HATE. YOU. HATE. I. LOVE. YOU!" _Ron sighed, switching the song from Three Days Grace's I Hate Everything About You to something from Nothing More.

_"A little sleep…A little slumber. A little folding of the hands. Left you weak! Left you…"_

Ron walked away, shaking his head at the sky. He noticed that the clouds were black and just like that, it started to rain. Ron smiled, enjoying the sound of the rain. That's when his life changed. As he went to cross the street, Ron saw his first monster. The sky immediately turned red as a shadow started walking towards a bystander. Invisible at first, as the shadow walked into the bystander, the civilian randomly fell to the ground. The onlookers were in shock as they also began to drop like flies.

"What's going on?"

That's when Ron saw it. The shadow revealed itself. All Ron could see was a black empty in a humanoid figure.

"Nice costume asshole. Where's the hidden camera?"

The shadow walked slowly towards Ron. An incoming car hit the shadow as it walked but the car skidded out of control, exploding instantly.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ron began to back away from the shadow as it was within a foot 's length.

Suddenly, it just froze as it began to grab him.

"…What's happening…?"

As Ron backed away even more, he felt something wet touch his hair. As he looked up, he saw rain drops frozen in the air. As he turned around, he saw that everything seemed to slow down. Ron turned around, running fast as he could away from the shadow. After a while, Ron collapsed, falling to the ground, breathing heavily. A large circle appeared before him, as a projection of a dragon appeared before him. The dragon was clouded in a dark aura. It had gold talons, a spiked black talon, and fiery orange flames in a wing shaped. On its chest was a blue jewel, the rest of the body too dark to make out.

"What are you?"  
**_"You have two options human. LIVE. Or DIE. Listen fast as I cannot freeze time for much longer. The figure you saw as a Shadow? It's a henchman from the forces known as the Risen. The shadow is called 'Shadow Rizen.' It is merely a glimpse of what the full potential of the Risen can do. Do you want to be able to live?"  
_**"How the hell am I supposed to answer to that?!"  
**_"Your heart has much darkness to it. And will be the perfect conduit for the Grim Ryui. It will be your Henshin Device. You have a choice." _**

The dragon summons three objects. A black Katana, a strange looking gun, and a tricked out music player.

**_"Choose two."_**_  
_"What's the catch?"  
**_"Pick two to save you. The other will try to kill you."_**

_He seems like a nice fellow.  
__**"We are connected now. You cannot hide anything from me. Choose now Ron."  
**__"_Fine. The Katana and the music player."  
_"__**Then the Reaper will be after you. What an interesting battle to witness.**_"

The katana and music player goes into each of Ron's hand. The music player transforms with the music player, becoming a single black object with no headphones.

"What did you do with my MP3?!"  
**_"Made it better. Step forward to receive your belt."_**

Ron stepped forward, a white skull belt buckle appearing in front of him. Ron took it, the belt biting into his hand.

"OW! What the hell is that for?!"  
**_"Watch your tone child."  
_**"Right…Sorry."

The skull went into Ron's original skull belt and replaced it. A ring and pendant appeared on Ron's hand.

**_"Place the two objects onto the skull's head."_**  
"Right."

Ron rushed to comply, placing the pedant and ring next to the skull. The skull's mouth opened up and a tendril appeared, grabbing the pendants and ring into it.

**_"Warrior. Say…Henshin."  
_**_"_Why?"  
**_"It's the part of the tradition."  
_**"Henshin then!"

The skull began to shed redness. A ball of energy rotates around him, spinning around him quickly until it consumes him. Ron then rotates the skull upside down. The skull began to yell as heavy rock played from the skull.

_{RIDER. LOCKED.}_

Ron then rotates the skull to the original position as the energy went directly in the skull. The belt straps began to grow spikes on it.

_{RIDER. READY. TIME TO BATHE-IN-BLOOD.}_

Ron finds himself turning into a Kamen Rider. His eyes glow as he learned the full extent of his powers. His transformation then completed.

"Kamen Rider….Reason."

Kamen Rider Reason had a purple helmet with a silver crest on it. On his torso was armor that was also purple with silver lining on it. His hands had purple armor, his left hand holding a metallic shield. He had a metallic gray cloth wrapped around his waist as well as second cloth handing from the belt. His under armor was purple and black. His boots consisted of a purple, black, and metallic color scheme. His back had a mini wing that was colored black and silver.  
**_"You are able to control time and portals now. Don't die. You'll regret it."_**

Time resumed and the portal and dragon disappeared, Ron remaining in his armor. His music player disappeared by the Katana was on his side. He unsheathed it, examining the blade. Reason opened a portal, finding the Shadow Rizen. The Shadow charged at him as Reason smirked, posing.

"Drown in your own blood!"

Reason held the Katana, waving it around as he emitted a dark aura. Reason then charged at the shadow, the battle starting…

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 2

{ACT 1}Chapter 2: The Start of Something Special.

"DROWN IN YOUR BLOOD!"

Kamen Rider Reason stood in front of the Shadow Rizen, his breathing in rhythmic intervals. His mind clearer than ever, he saw that the Shadow had one immediate weakness, the lack of speed. Reason held his katana upright, spinning it around as his power surged, causing a dark black aura to appear around him. Running faster than the Shadow, Reason charged at the Shadow, jumping over it causing the Shadow to fall.

"Not too smart. OR fast."

The Shadow only grunted as it turned around, creating massive shadow tendrils.

"Wait. Damn it!"  
**_"YOU ARE A KAMEN RIDER OF TIME RON. YOU ARE ABLE TO MANUPLIATE THE WAY THE TIME MOVES. DID YOU FORGET ALREADY? FOCUS."_**

Reason closed his eyes, opening them to find a shadow tendril going to him very slowly.

**_"EXCELLENT. YOUR POWER CAN GROW TO THE POINT OF REWINDING TIME OR HALTING IT COMPLETELY. FOR NOW, ALL YOU CAN DO IS SLOW DOWN TIME. JUST BE WARY. THE OTHER RIDERS OF TIME WILL MOST LIKELY BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR YOU. DESTROY THEM IF THEY APPROACH YOU._**"  
"But aren't they also Kamen Riders?"

Ron jumped, running on the tendril until he was able to reach the shadow's head. He then jumped on top of it and landed, spinning around stabbing it into the back.

**_"TO DEFEAT THE ENEMY, YOU MUST UNLEASH YOUR FINISHING MOVE. OPEN THE HEAD OF THE SKULL AND PLACE IN THE KATANA."_**

_Way to avoid an answer…_

"But won't that hurt me?"  
**_"WE'LL NEED TO SEE ABOUT THAT. MOVE QUICKLY."_**

Sighing Reason took his Katana and opened the mouth of the skull.

_{PREPARE TO DIE….__}  
_"I hope not…"  
Reason then inserted the Katana into the skull and to his surprise, the entire Katana went in without Ron feeling any pain.

_{READY TO DIE?!}_

A mirror came out of the mirror and it was positioned right in front of the Shadow Rizen.

**_"NOW. JUMP INTO THE AIR. THE REST WILL HAPPEN NATURALLY."  
_**"So…Just jump, right?"  
**_"ARE YOU DEAF?!"  
_**"No…Sorry…Oh what the hell."

Reason jumps into the air. Suddenly, his back piece transforms into a shadowy pair of black dragon wings. He flies straight up before flipping, going into a rider drop kick stance. As he drops, a portal appears in front of him and he goes through it.

"AAAAAAAAAH"

Reason found himself in space, entering the Earth's atmosphere in the same drop kick stance, on fire.

_{NOW. DIE. REASON KILLAH!} _

"IT BURNS! AAAH!"

Within seconds, Reason accelerated and he appeared right before the mirror, kicking through the mirror and the Shadow Rizen. Two things occurred. The mirror shattered, and Reason kicked through the shadow. As the wings faded, the mirror pieces flew in to the Shadow and exploded, destroying the shadow completely. Time returned to normal speed as Reason was smoking due to the flames.

"That...was hot."

The skull spit out the katana and it landed on the ground.

**_"To cancel the transformation, open the head and remove the ring and skull. Cancelling the transformation will end the synchronization human so I will no longer be able to talk to you. As a warning-"_**

Reason hurriedly opened the head of the skull and removed the pendant and ring.

_{KILL STREAK: ENDED.}_

Ron returned to normal, holding the rings and pendants in his left hand. He noticed a bit of blood on his right hand before he felt a surge of pain race through his body.

"GAH!"

Ron fell to his knees, the pain intensifying. Ron could feel the pain everywhere and his knees gave in, his body falling to the ground. Groaning, his eyes watered with the pain.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Ron fell unconscious, the pain proving to be too much.

Ron awoken, finding Tessa Ozbel standing over him.

"What…What happened…?"

Ron blinked, finding the environment around him changed. He appeared to be in a room. As he tried to get up, he saw that he was lying down on a couch. As he recovered, he realized that he was in Tessa's living room and her face was very red.

"What's going on?"

Ron shifted into a sitting position on the couch, noting the rings on his finger and the pendant on his neck. Both were very black which made it hard to make out any details on it.

"Ron…I'm so sorry…"  
"Why. What happened?"  
"I found you on the floor…And then…Then…"  
"Then what Tessa?"  
"There was a…fire truck…And and…Your house…It's….Everyone is…"  
"Tessa. You aren't making any sense." _At least the pain is gone. I'm not sure what was up with that. Maybe I shouldn't have cancelled the transformation before the dragon thing finished talking. Holy shit. A dragon. So I'm going along with that really happening. Wow._

"Your family is dead. And…your house is burned down."

Silence. Everything seemed to slow down for Ron as his breathing slowed down.

"…Dead?"

Tessa burst into tears as Ron got up, pale faced.

"I'm sorry Ron…"

Ron only blinked as he walked out of her home, walking down the street. Rain started pour as Ron took out his new music player and powered it on. He selected Nothing More's "I am the Nothing." The music blasted in his head as Ron walked, confused to his home.

_"I….LOST EVERYTHING. IN THE BLINK OF AN EEEEYEEEE! STUMBLE NOOOWHEEERE! THROUGH SPACE AND TIIIIME!" _

He finally found his home, finding the blackened remains of it. The dragon appeared ontop of the ruins, growling at Ron.

"**_This is for your own good. You can't afford to have any family. Your welcome."_** The dragon then breathed fire on Ron, erasing the memories of family and his home.

"Hello Zenith. Why am I crying?"

Ron wipes his eyes, his feelings of internal pain subsided.

**_"That's my name, yes human. You don't remember anything, right?"  
_**"My mind feels blank. But I know who I am. So it isn't total amnesia. What is this place?"  
**_"Nothing important. Do you have a secondary place to stay?"  
_**"Not in particular."  
**_"Sounds like a you problem."_**

The dragon disappears into smoke.

"Well. Isn't he an ass?"

Ron looks at the burned house before turning around. He saw a feminine figure standing before him. Shrugging, Ron approached her.

"My name is Noelle. And I know what happened to you. Tessa invites you to stay at her house!"  
"Cool. Who are you-?"  
"My and Tessa go way back. Now, I have to run! I look forward to getting to know you Ron!"

Noelle runs off, leaving Ron very confused.

_I don't even know her. Does she go to my school? Is she even in my class? Who the hell is she?_

Sighing, Ron walked into the direction of Tessa's home, replaying the events of memories in his head.

_So. I just left school. And then Tessa approached me. Fast forward, some shadow creature attacked civilians. I ran and time slowed down. No. Time slowed down first! In any case, I met a dragon. And now I'm a Kamen Rider. And I'm homeless. I wonder what the deal is with that house? Oh well. _

In the distance…Noelle transformed into Tessa smiling.

"Hello my new best friend. I hope Tessa won't mind. I do feel sorry for everything that you went through though. Zenith killing your family and then erasing your memories of your family not to mention destroying your home was a bit too much. But Zenith knows what to do. I'll protect you Ron."

Noelle disappeared, teleporting to Tessa's home waiting anxiously for Ron to head there.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
